


Bamboo and a Ride Home

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Eren really likes plants, I had to research bc I don't know plants, Instant Connection, Plants, eruren - Freeform, erwin's life is missing something, passionate eren, perhaps he's found it, smitten erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Erwin is having a rough day until a man carrying an oddly large plant down the sidewalk catches his eye





	Bamboo and a Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> "Fic idea– Erwin can see Eren walking down the street with this giant plant and trying to get on the train with it”
> 
> It was too cute to pass up.   
> Plus I adore absolutely Eruren
> 
> I wasn't going to post this on here since it's so short but since Tumblr seems to have shit the bed I figured ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please Enjoy! <3

Erwin rolled his eyes as he made it down to the lobby of his work building; rain pouring into the streets outside. At least it wasn’t snow, he thought while his co-worker babbled into his ear; fumbling to keep the cell phone to his ear as he searched for his keys in his coat pocket.

“Aw fuck!” Erwin said when the phone clattered to the floor, swooping down to pick it up, “Yes Nile, I’m still here.”

He cringed when he walked outside, wishing he had at least worn a coat with a hood as the freezing wind pelted his skin with slushy raindrops; chilling him to the bone as he hurried to his car.

Erwin didn’t even know what Nile was talking about anymore, was it even about the client? All Erwin knew was that he was soaked, he was tired, and Nile’s voice was grating on his last nerve. He dropped his head back against the seat, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the tension building in his head.

“Haven’t we already discussed this?” Erwin asked, hoping to cut the conversation short though with no luck as Nile kept going. Erwin rolled his eyes again, a common occurrence when dealing with the other man; drifting out of the conversation as something peculiar on the sidewalk caught his eye.

A young man that Erwin recognized from his building; drenched to the skin and carrying a large plant. Erwin watched with intrigue as the man laid down the plant on the sidewalk to pull out his phone for a moment before quickly picking the plant back up and hurrying toward the stairs to the train; only for a car to speed past and splash him with freezing water in it’s wake.

“Hey Nile, I have to go, email me the details,” Erwin said, hanging up his phone and jumping out of his car to hurry toward the soaked man.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder to gain his attention; all the air leaving Erwin’s lungs as the young man looked up at him with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

“Oh, Mr. Smith! Yes, I’m fine, just a bit wet and late for my train,” The man laughed, his smile as radiant as the oceans in his eyes.

“Come on, let me give you a ride,” Erwin insisted, looking away for fear of getting lost in them.

“No, I couldn’t! I’m covered in road water!” The man said, waving off Erwin’s offer.

“Get in the car, now! Before you catch a cold!” Erwin ordered, picking up the awkwardly large plant—at least three feet tall-- and carrying it toward the car, the young man following closely behind.

“Thank you so much Mr. Smith, you’re a life saver,” The man smiled as Erwin turned on the car and cranked up the heat.

“I’m sorry, I recognize you from my building but I’m not sure of your name,” Erwin said.

“It’s okay, I’m Eren Jaegar from 9D,” Eren introduced, holding out a hand.

“Nice to meet you Eren, you can call me Erwin,” Erwin smiled, taking Eren’s slender, freezing hand in his before pulling out of the parking spot and heading toward their building.

“So tell me Eren, what’s with the tree?” Erwin asked.

“It’s not a tree, it’s bamboo!” Eren exclaimed, pink rising in his cheeks as Erwin raised a thick eyebrow at him, “I saw it in the window and I _had_ to have it. I’ve never seen them that big!”

“So you decided to drag it through the streets on a day like today?” Erwin asked, amused by Eren’s excitement.

“What if it wasn’t there next time? I couldn’t miss out on such a beautiful bamboo!” Eren insisted.

“It is pretty,” Erwin agreed, a warm feeling spreading through him as a smile stretched over Eren’s face.

They chatted easily for the remainder of the ride home, Erwin enjoying how fun and easy it was to talk to the younger man; Eren was so refreshing, unlike anyone Erwin currently knew. He was even a little disappointed when he pulled into the parking garage.

“Thank you again Erwin, I really appreciate the ride, I’m sorry for getting your car dirty,” Eren said as he pulled the large bamboo from the backseat of Erwin’s car.

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin smiled, “Now give me that, you’re so cold you’re shaking. I can bring it up for you.”

“You really don’t have to,” Eren trailed off, Erwin ignoring him and taking the pot from his hands and heading to the elevator.

“Just set it down over there,” Eren said nervously after opening the door to his apartment and leading Erwin inside.

Erwin’s eyes widened as he looked around Eren’s apartment. It was like a jungle; plants everywhere! There were smaller pots on the window sill, pots with long leafy vines hanging from the ceiling, large tree like plants scattered around the small apartment.

“I…um… I really like plants,” Eren said, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

“I can tell,” Erwin said, still staring in wonder at all the greenery; beautiful splashes of colour throughout the vibrant leaves.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Eren said.

“No, not at all!” Erwin said, catching Eren’s eye, “It’s peculiar, but it’s beautiful!” he insisted, his breath catching all over again when Eren smiled.

“You think so?” Eren asked hopefully.

“Yes, tell me about them, what are they?” Erwin smiled.

Erwin loved how his chest warmed with Eren’s excitement, loved watching how his beautiful eyes sparkled as he explained every plant to Erwin—Ferns, Ivy, African Violets, fig trees—Eren knew the name of every single one and exactly what to do for each of them.

“Wow, they’re all so different,” Erwin said as they sat on Eren’s couch; Eren in a change of clothes and Erwin with a borrowed towel around his neck, absolutely entranced by the beautiful young man.

“They are! I’m sorry, I’ve been rambling,” Eren said, blushing under Erwin’s gaze.

“No no, it’s been fascinating! I don’t know how you keep track, I’d probably kill any plants I tried to keep,” Erwin laughed, Eren’s eyes widening and his mouth dropping.

“You don’t have _any_?” He asked in astonishment.

“No. Is that bad?” Erwin laughed again, finding Eren absolutely adorable.

“It’s terrible!” Eren exclaimed, “How do you live like that?”

“I’m a boring old man Eren,” Erwin smiled.

“You’re not old and you’re not boring!” Eren demanded, “I’ve been having a great time!”

“As have I,” Erwin agreed, taking Eren’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently over the back as he stared into his eyes, “But I should probably be going.”

“Oh… yeah I guess so.” Eren said shyly.

Erwin didn’t want to leave, he wanted to keep talking to Eren until there was nothing left to say and even then keep going. Eren was so passionate about the things he loved, he made everything seem so exciting; he was everything Erwin had been missing in his life. But what did Erwin have to offer someone so young? It was best to leave now before getting too attached.

Eren walked him to the door, both lingering in the entrance for a long moment, not wanting to say goodbye.

“Thank you again for saving me today,” Eren said, looking up at Erwin shyly.

“It was my pleasure, if you ever need something you know where to find me,” Erwin smiled, holding himself back from leaning in and kissing Eren’s full pink lips, instead giving Eren a business card with his phone number.

Eren nodded, a hint of disappointment in his eyes as took the card, “Thanks.”

Erwin let out a deep sigh when the door closed between them, wishing he had had the courage to do _something_. Wondering if he would have another chance with Eren, if he could somehow bring light and excitement to his mundane life, or if it would always be just as it is now.

He made his way upstairs to his apartment, stripping out of his still damp clothes and taking a long hot shower in hope of washing away the chill from rain. Still dwelling on what could have been and fantasizing about what he could have done differently as he heard a loud knock at his door.

Drying himself quickly, pulling on a clean pair of sweatpants, and throwing a towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his hair he looked though the peephole; surprised to find Eren’s shining green eyes on the other side.

“Eren? Is something wrong?” Erwin asked, opening the door quickly.

“No. I mean yes! Kind of?” Eren rambled shyly, eyes wide as they roamed over Erwin’s bare chest and low riding pants

“What seems to be the trouble?” Erwin asked with a light chuckle.

“I brought you a Succulent, it’s almost impossible to kill a succulent,” Eren said, holding up the small potted plant nervously.

“Oh! Thank you!” Erwin smiled, taking the plant and looking it over.

“It needs water but not too much water, and it needs light so put it on your window,” Eren explained.

“Sure, I think I can do that,” Erwin nodded.

“I can help you. I can… come over to check on it once in a while,” Eren said shyly.

“I would love that, but do you really want to spend time with a man almost twice your age?” Erwin asked cautiously, sure that Eren’s offer was not only about the plant.

“Yes,” Eren said, determination flashing through his eyes, “If it’s you.”

“Then who am I to say no?” Erwin asked, smiling at Eren as he stared into his beautiful green eyes, slipping a hand over Eren’s neck and pulling him into their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> <3


End file.
